My Dorky Chagiya
by deremacchiato
Summary: Sekuel "When Prince Fall in Love". Fluffy! All from Kyuhyun POV. RnR


My Dorky Chagiya

**Sequel "When Prince Fall In Love"**

**All cast(s) belong to theirselves, families and GOD**

**I just a fan who like to write about them ^^**

**Warn = HighSchool! Yaoi. YeKyu. Fluffy!. Kyuhyun POV. Alur cepat.**

**-0-**

* * *

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyu atau apalah terserah kalian.

Aku berumur empat belas tahun, mendekati lima belas sih. Dan saat ini aku sedang meneruskan pendidikanku di Teinan** High School.** Salah satu sekolah paling WOW yang ada di Seoul dan masuk lima besar sekolah terfavorit se Korea Selatan. Sungguh, aku beruntung bisa diterima disekolah ini.

Kenapa? Kaget aku sudah SMA? Geez, jujur saja aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Bukannya mau menyombong atau apa, hanya saja ini memang sudah garis takdir yang ku dapat sejak lahir. Yaa, bisa dibilang aku dianugerahi otak diatas rata-rata normal, lah. Dan berkat kelebihanku ini, aku jadi bisa "melompat" kelas atau bahasa kerennya akselerasi. Itu sebabnya aku sekarang sudah setara dengan murid kelas dua SMA umumnya. Hampir mengejar noonaku yang saat ini meneruskan kuliahnya. **Noona**ku juga murid akselerasi kalau kalian mau tahu. Mungkin, ini memang sudah garis keturunan keluarga Cho dikaruniai kemampuan begini. Aku pribadi sih, mensyukurinya pasti. Hanya saja…

Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan si **pabo** berkepala besar itu?! Dan kenapa orang itu harus penasaran pada **namja** culun maniak matematika macam aku begini?! Serta…kenapa dia harus jadi anak kepala sekolah… ARGGHHHH MENYEBALKAN!

Baiklah, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa manusia menyebalkan yang sudah ku beri –err pujian seenak jidat tadi. Huh, siapa lagi memangnya yang berstatus anak kepala sekolah tapi berkepala besar selain Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung. Err, ku harap Yesung **sunbae** tidak bisa baca pikiran, eheheh.

**Namja** menyebalkan yang suka bertindak seenaknya, mengulik informasi pribadi orang tanpa izin dan menggunakannya untuk menjebakmu, ya cuma dia. Anggaplah ini ujian buatku yang menjadi sasaran barunya padahal aku tak pernah berbuat salah pada **sunbae**-ku itu. Oke, sepertinya aku agak berlebihan. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, kalau sudah mengungkit orang itu emosi ku cepat naik…serta, membuat perasaanku tidak jelas begini. Aneh. Padahal, aku baru –sangat baru malah- mengenal Yesung sunbae tapi rasanya selalu ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutku kalau orang itu ada di dekatku. Dan keanehan itu makin bertambah karena aku selalu bisa menemukan sosoknya biarpun ditengah keramaian.

Geeezz…Apa yang kau lakukan pada otakku, Kim Jongwoon?!

.

.

.

"Aku tahu aku mengagumkan, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai sesering itu kan memikirkanku. Bagaimana kalau sampai kau lupa pelajaranmu, Kyunnie.." **Speak of the devil**. Suara yang amat sangat tidak ku inginkan malah datang. Dan, apa katanya tadi? Memikirkannya? **As if**!

"Jangan terlalu yakin, **sunbaenim**." Jawabku ketus dengan penekanan ditiap katanya. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Kau sudah kelas tiga harusnya lebih rajin belajarnya. Bukan malah mengganggu **hoobae**nya begini." Masa bodoh aku dianggap **hoobae** kurang ajar, cari mati atau apa. Orang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

Mendadak aku merasakan bahuku berat. Tunggu! Tangan ini…

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu, **pabo**! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Teddy bear, hah?! Bisa kau peluk seenaknya." Aku berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari leherku. Tapi, sungguh menyebalkan. Badannya dan terutama tangannya boleh saja lebih kecil dariku, hanya saja, tenaganya ini…sepertinya rumor Yesung **sunbae** seorang ahli **martial art** dan ilmu tenaga dalam itu ada benarnya.

"Hehehehe, tidak akan Kyunnie." Bukannya melepas, aku bisa merasakan tangan itu makin erat melingkari leherku dan hangat ini… astaga! Berani taruhan, sedikit saja aku menoleh hal-hal yang tidak ku inginkan bisa terjadi.

.

"**Mwo**? Kenapa malah diam? Terpesona suaraku ya?" Aku tidak mau menanggapinya. Biar saja dia mati bosan, toh dia yang seenaknya menggangguku.

Hening.

.

Kok, aneh? Tidak biasanya Yesung **sunbae** langsung diam begini. Biasanya kan dia terus mengoceh mirip kereta api yang tidak bisa berhenti. Kenapa mendadak aku jadi merasa bersalah ya? Aish, kenapa aku jadi lembek begini kalau berhubung dengan **sunbae** satu ini. Padahal sudah jelas tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan selain merusak hari-hari sekolahku disini dengan beragam ide aneh di otaknya itu.

Dapat ku rasakan pelukannya di bahuku merenggang, menciptakan sedikit jarak yang sepertinya cukup aman buatku menoleh. Perlahan, sambil berharap tidak ada hal yang terjadi, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, ke posisi dimana Yesung **sunbae** tadi dengan seenaknya meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku.

Deg.

Mendadak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mata hitam itu. Iris gelap yang sewarna kelamnya malam menatap lurus ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Rasanya, aku seakan tersedot ke dalam pusaran kubangan gelap tak berujung itu. Namun tak ada rasa takut atau rasa tidak mengenakkan lainnya. Aku, aku justru merasa nyaman. Ada perasaan hangat yang asing merambat dalam dadaku begitu melihat tatapannya.

.

"**Su**- **sunbae**, kau kena-"

"Apa sebegitu tak sukanya kau padaku, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa sebesar itu keinginanmu agar aku menjauh sampai kau mengacuhkanku? Mengabaikan **namjachingumu** ini?" pertanyaan terakhirnya itu begitu lirih terdengar. Aku pun bisa merasakan suara Yesung sunbae bergetar ketika menanyakan itu.

Sakit. Mendadak rasanya ada yang meremas jantungku mendengar pertanyaan sederhana namun terasa begitu menohok barusan. Ditambah, tak ada lagi "Kyunnie" disana, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang rasanya malah menyesakkan mendengar nama lengkapku terucap dari bibirnya? Kenapa mendadak aku lebih ingin mendengar nama Kyunnie yang keluar dari bibirnya?

**Namjachingu**…Ah, iya, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa.

.

.

Tak sampai sebulan yang lalu, Yesung **sunbae** mengklaim secara sepihak aku adalah kekasihnya. Memberi label, status, tanda kepemilikan tak kasat mata bagi murid lainnya bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah milik Kim Jongwoon –biarpun aku tak menganggapnya sama sekali. Memangnya aku barang bisa dilabeli dan di akui sebagai kepemilikian dari orang lain seenaknya. Dan juga seakan memberi peringatan bagi siapa pun yang mencoba mendekati namja culun yang kalian sebut sebagai aku akan berhadapan dengan sang Pangeran iblis dari Teinan ini.

Jujur, awalnya aku kesal, marah, dan entah apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan ketidak jelasan perasaanku saat ia dengan santainya menarik tanganku ditengah upacara dan dengan lantangnya mengumumkan aku adalah namjachingunya dihadapan seluruh sekolah.

Kalau ini film, aku akan tertawa. Terbahak mungkin.

Tapi tidak! Ini nyata. Ini benar terjadi. Dan korbannya disini adalah aku. Ku rasa aku bisa merasakan bagaimana malunya para **yeoja** yang kebagian beradegan seperti ini di film. Atau, mereka malah senang sebenarnya? Yang jelas perasaanku begitu kacau dan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan untuk membantah Yesung **sunbae** saking shocknya.

Di saat itu, tak ada perasaan lain selain rasa tidak suka yang amat kuat pada Yesung **sunbae**. Benci kah? Sayangnya aku orang yang sulit membenci, kecuali kalau alasannya sudah sangat kuat. Bukankah kejadian itu harusnya cukup untuk membuatku benci padanya? Jangan bertanya hal itu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan cara kerja alam bawah sadarku yang tak juga mengirim sinyal kebencian pada sosok berpipi chubby itu.

Semuanya makin aneh karena aku pun tak memberontak, tak berusaha membantah setiap perhatian yang diberikannya padaku. Aku merasa menjadi orang lain saat didekatnya. Menjadi Kyuhyun yang amat berbeda dari yang diriku sendiri kenal. Wujud perhatiannya mulai dari hal sepele macam menungguku ke kantin, menemaniku ke perpustakaan –biarpun aku sama sekali tidak memintanya- hingga hal yang ku yakin belum pernah dilakukan anak kepala sekolah berlimpah harta macam Yesung **sunba**e pun ia rela. Mau tahu apa? Yesung **sunbae** rela, meski mungkin tak sepenuhnya, turut serta kegiatan bersih-bersih massal yang diadakan pihak sekolah hingga ke lingkungan sekitar. Dan saat ku bilang lingkungan sekitar, yang ku maksud adalah lingkungan kumuh yang justru jauh dari sekolah. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kira-kira apa yang kami lakukan disana.

.

.

"Yesung **sunbae**, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang amat sangat mengganjal dibenakku sejak menyadari keberadaannya diruangan ini. Bahkan mungkin jauh dari sebelum itu.

Tatapan matanya melembut, seketika membawa lagi sensasi kupu-kupu liar itu di perutku. Sial! Wajahku mendadak serasa mirip kepiting rebus. Merah merona.

"**Ne**?"

"Apa…apa alasanmu menjadikanku nam-namja –"

"**Namjachingu** ku maksudmu, Kyunnie?" Ia tersenyum manis, membuat matanya tinggal segaris. Aku menghela nafas lega mendapat bantuan menyebutkan kata tadi. Rasanya, masih asing saja dilidahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. Perasaan hangat dan asing itu menjalari hatiku begitu mendengar kembali nama panggilannya buatku. Huh, kau benar-benar jadi aneh Cho kalau didekatnya. Mirip **yeoja** yang sedang kasmaran. Eh…

.

"Itu karena aku tulus menyayangimu Kyunnie. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa menjadi alasan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, eh?" Tangan mungilnya menangkup sebelah pipiku. Baru ku sadari tangan Yesung **sunbae** bukan hanya kecil mungil seperti anak-anak, tapi juga lembut.

"**Wae**? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa anak culun yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan psp dan tumpukan soal matematika sepertiku?"

Ku dengar ia menghela nafas panjang. Menyiapkan jawaban yang logis, mungkin?

Mendadak suasana terasa melankolis dan sendu. Aku tidak suka begini. Aku lebih baik mendengar Yesung **sunbae** yang cerewet, yang bawel dan suka bertingkah seenak kepala besarnya itu. Berada seruangan dengan putra kepala sekolah yang sedang serius itu tidak mengenakan.

.

"Aku sendiri…tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih. Mata hitamnya kelihatan menerawang, seolah tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

"Waktu aku pertama melihatmu, sejujurnya aku kesal. Mau tahu kenapa?" ada kilat jenaka dimata hitam itu, dan itu sukses membuatku merasa penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Aku kesal." Katanya singkat. Alis ku bertaut, kesal kena –

"Kau padahal lebih muda dariku, empat tahun pula tapi kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku! Kalau umur empat belas saja sudah setinggi itu, bagaimana nanti? Bisa-bisa kau mirip tiang listrik berjalan," Yesung **sunbae** terus saja mengoceh tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

-pa? Ooo, jadi karena itu? Reaksiku? Aku bingung. Harus tertawa atau bagaimana. Hanya karena tinggi badanku membuatnya kesal?

"Ahaha-hmmpph.. Haha, kau kesal padaku karena itu **sunbae**? Sungguh, kau konyol sekali." Aku berusaha keras menahan tawaku yang malah makin sulit saat melihat **deathglare** yang diberikan Yesung sunbae. Tapi, yang ada ia kelihatan makin lucu kalau begitu. Imut malah…

Hey..!

**Pabo**! Lagi-lagi aku merasa pipiku merona hanya karena pikiran sepele tadi. Sial! Serasa tubuhku berada diluar kendali begini jadinya.

"Kau pikir enak punya badan kecil begini! Mana tanganku juga kecil. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah diledek karena hal itu, huh?!" Ia mendengus kesal sambil menatap prihatin pada kedua tangannya yang memang masuk kategori mungil. Aish, aku semakin geli saja melihat ekspresinya.

"Biar pun kecil setidaknya kau masih punya tangan yang utuh Yesung **sunbae**. Bayangkan kalau kau tidak punya tangan sama sekali. Lebih tidak mengenakan, kan? Bersyukurlah." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan tanganku sendiri sambil memberi senyum tulus. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat orang lain bersedih hanya karena merasa dirinya tidak sesuai keinginan. Ayolah, **nobody's perfect**! **Appa** dan **Eomma** memang tegas kalau sudah masalah mengajariku nilai hidup macam begini. Dan Yesung **sunbae **juga harusnya lebih bersyukur karena masih termasuk berkecukupan dalam berbagai hal.

"Ternyata kau peduli juga padaku ya Kyunnie. Bahkan sampai menggenggam tanganku begini. Tenang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kok." A..apa?! Langsung saja ku lepas genggaman tanganku darinya. Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia malah menggodaku sih. Aku tak ada niatan untuk perhatian atau apa, cuma memberitahu.

"Ahahahah, kau itu lucu kalau salah tingkah begitu. Pipimu itu makin menggemaskan kalau bersemu. Rasanya aku jadi ingin…memakanmu." Seringai tipis itu terpampang diwajahnya. Puas sekali ya kau Yesung **sunbae** menggodaku! Awas saja nanti, tunggu pembalasanku.

"Kau menyebalkan Yesung **sunbae.**"

"**Hyung**."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Yesung **hyung**. **Sunbae** itu terlalu formal. Kau itu **namjachingu**ku, jadi tidak perlu seformal itu, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau memakai panggilan aneh-aneh, ya panggil saja aku **hyung**, mengerti?"

Seakan mempertegas perkataannya tadi, aku bisa merasakan ada tangan kecil yang menyelinap disekitar pinggangku sebelum aku merasa ada tarikan pelan yang membuat tubuhku terhuyung kesamping.

Bug.

Ini…Yesung sun- **hyung** memelukku? Jantungku mendadak rasanya berdebar makin parah dan sepertinya rona diwajahku sudah sampai ke leherku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan desah nafasnya tepat di dekat telingaku, membuatku merinding sekaligus geli karena tidak terbiasa berada sedekat ini dengan siapa pun, kecuali dengan keluargaku tentunya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Jujur. Semua terjadi begitu saja." Nada suaranya begitu lembut, menenangkan. Seolah ia sedang menceritakan kisah manis pada anak kecil sebelum tidur.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran pada sosokmu yang agak…berbeda dari murid-murid disini. Mulai dari penampilanmu, pembawaan dirimu sampai tingkah lakumu itu kelihatan berbeda dimataku. Kau itu…unik."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu namamu dari Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun, katanya. Murid termuda di Teinan yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini melalui program beasiswa yang digelar Appaku. Padahal itu bukan jalur yang mudah. Sampai sekarang, aku masih sulit percaya kau itu empat tahun lebih muda dariku karena kita hanya beda satu tingkat. Terdengar mustahil." Yesung **hyung **mengoceh lagi tanpa memberi ruang buatku menyela. Dan sejujurnya aku sendiri kaget Yesung **hyung **tahu tentangku sampai cukup detil begitu. 'Dia kan punya akses ke arsip pribadi siswa, pabo!' tegur suara kecil di otakku.

"Lama-lama, aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu. Tentang keluargamu, riwayat pendidikanmu dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Pasti kau langsung menganggapku sebagai stalker, ya?" _Memang itu yang ku pikirkan __**hyung**_, batinku.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya kok. Sesekali memanfaatkan fasilitas sebagai anak kepala sekolah tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ucapnya geli. Aku mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Dasar.

.

Aku bisa merasakan dekapannya makin erat, makin menempelkan ku di dada bidangnya. Lho? Ini apa? Suara berdetak ini? Mungkinkah Yesung **hyung **–

"Kau mendengarnya kan, Kyunnie? Mendengar detak jantungku yang keras ini?" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jantungku selalu berdetak seperti ini kalau aku ada didekatmu, Kyunnie. Bahkan hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan pun bisa begini. Apa kau tahu, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku setiap melihat kau tersenyum atau tertawa. Hanya menatapmu saja bisa membuatku merasa bahagia."

**Omoo**! Hentikan! Bisa kena serangan jantung aku kalau Yesung **hyung** tidak menghentikan suplai kata-kata manisnya itu. Wajahku sudah seperti berada di dalam oven yang sedang menyala, panas. Tapi…aku juga sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Yesung **hyung**. Ya karena aku sendiri merasakannya.

"Aku…aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Yesung **hyung**." Kataku lirih.

"Aku senang kalau kau juga merasakannya. Itu berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan itu berarti diam-diam kau menyayangiku, Kyunnie."

Deg!

Jangan bilang aku tadi mengatakannya dengan keras. Habislah nyawaku! Segera saja aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tapi, posisiku sepertinya benar-benar terjepit. Tangannya malah makin erat dipinggangku, memaksaku menyesuaikan diri dalam pelukannya kalau tidak mau jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk bisa langsung menerimaku sepenuhnya sebagai **namjachingu** saat ini. Yaa, biarpun sudah satu bulan lebih sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku." Ada sedikit kesedihan tersamar yang bisa kutangkap dalam kalimatnya tadi. Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah dengan sikap ku selama ini padanya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku bercanda saat itu, kau salah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku serius saat aku berkata aku menyayangimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku. Aku memang kadang bertingkah aneh, ku akui itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, seorang Kim Jongwoon tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Apapun itu." Ia meraih daguku dengan tangannya, mengarahkan mataku searah dengan manik hitamnya.

Aku melihat tekad dan keseriusan yang begitu dalam dimata itu. Itu bukan hanya sekedar bualan belaka, melainkan janji tulus. Eh, tidak. Dia tidak berjanji apapun, Kim Jongwoon tidak berjanji, tapi menetapkan kesungguhan yang begitu nyata. Mendengar dan melihat keseriusan serta keteguhan dalam tatapannya itu, entah kenapa membuatku merasa tenang. Merasa begitu terlindung dan aman. Hiperbolis memang. Tapi aku sendiri bingung harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana.

.

"Tidak ada permintaan khusus dariku dalam hubungan ini, kecuali satu –"

Apa? Apa yang kau mau dari orang sepertiku Yesung **hyung**?

"Beri aku kesempatan. Beri hati ini kesempatan untuk merubah aku, -tangannya menunjuk diri sendiri sebelum mengarah padaku – dan kau untuk menjadi kita. Kau tinggal menjalankan hubungan ini sesuai kata hatimu. Tak perlu merasa terpaksa atau apa pun. Bagaimana pun hasilnya nanti, aku hanya ingin meraih kesempatan itu darimu. Apa bisa?" Yesung **hyung** menatapku dengan tatapan terlembut dan penuh pengharapan yang pernah ku lihat.

Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk menjalani ini semua denganku, **hyung**? Apa kenyataan nanti bisa semanis perkatamu nanti? Bagaimana kalau semua berbeda dengan inginmu…juga keinginanku. Keinginan kita?

Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bersyukur atau malah menyesal dengan jawabanku kali ini. Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin mengikuti kata hatiku dan melupakan berbagai logika yang selama ini ku pegang teguh sebagai pegangan. Sekali saja, tak ada salahnya kan aku mengutamakan instingku. Sedikit resiko dalam hidup mungkin tak menyakitkan.

"**Ne**,** hyung** –"

"Hemm? Apa Kyunnie?"

Jantungku serasa mau meledak saat ini melihat tatapannya. "A-aku mau memberi kesempatan itu."

Dan pelukan terhangat itu ku dapat sebagai jawaban atas perkataanku tadi.

Semoga tak ada yang tersakiti nantinya **hyung**. Bukan hanya hatimu, tapi juga aku yang masih asing dengan perasaan ini. Semoga.

* * *

**A/N**

Tadaaa, this is it! ini dia sekuel dari "When Prince Fall in Love" ^^

semoga sesuai keinginan chingu ya : D sekalian jawab review guestnya disini aja ya : )

Kenapa bikinnya YeKyu? Kan kebanyakan bikinnya Kyu Sung, jadi susah ngebayangin perubahan posisi mereka?

Nah, kan kalian sendiri yang udah tahu banyakan bikinnya KyuSung, makanya author disini mau coba bikin yang baru dengan nampilin YeKyu.

Dan, Kyunnie sebenernya bisa kok jadi uke. Coba aja gitu diliatin video dia kalo lagi cute moment atau gak beraegyo ria, mukanya masih childish bangeeeeetttt xD eheheh tapi itu pendapat author ya kalian berhak kok menyatakan pendapat masing-masing.

And, disini Kyunnienya emang masih polos yaaa. Maklum, dia kan baru seumuran SMP jadi masih takut banget untuk ngejalin hubungan apalagi sama Yesung yg emang udah lebih dewasa.

Eheheh sudah ah cuap-cuapnya, ditunggu reviewnya chingu ^^

xiexie

yuga


End file.
